


Good Boy

by pjmasochist



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Butt Plugs, Cowgirl Position, F/M, Humiliation, Jimin in Panties, Masturbation, Mommy Kink, Praise Kink, Punishment, Riding Crops, Sex, Smut, Spanking, Sub Park Jimin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-09 22:56:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11114643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pjmasochist/pseuds/pjmasochist
Summary: It was okay for Jimin to go to the club, and it was okay for him to have a few drinks and have fun with his friends; but it was not okay for Jimin to get wasted and grind against other girls on the dancefloor.





	1. Chapter 1

It was okay for Jimin to go to the club, and it was okay for him to have a few drinks and have fun with his friends; but it was not okay for Jimin to get wasted and grind against other girls on the dancefloor. It was only 8:00 PM when Jimin approached you and asked for your permission to go clubbing with six of his friends. You, of course, told him he could and off he went, skipping merrily to your shared bedroom so he could get ready. You followed behind and leaned against the doorframe, watching as he stripped himself and went to grab a fresh set of clothes. He looked up, a blush creeping on his face as he noticed you watching him prance around naked. He quickly made his way to the bathroom and at 9:00 PM he was rushing to get to the club on time. You decided you would treat yourself to a warm bath with candles and a bath bomb.

It was only 11:00 PM when you viewed Jungkook’s snapchat story, and spotted Jimin in the background grinding on a blonde girl in a skin-tight dress. All six of his friends were hyping him up, encouraging him even though they knew you would have a problem with it. You could already feel your blood boiling, but you were never one to be confrontational immediately after Jimin does something you don’t approve of. You knew that when Jimin came home he would be too drunk to remember you saying anything, so instead you would wait until tomorrow and hit him when he least expected it.

The next morning you woke up early, preparing Jimin breakfast in bed with a glass of water and some Advil. You brought it to the bedroom, set the wooden tray on the nightstand and shook Jimin awake. He stirred slightly, and when he didn’t officially wake up you decided to pull the curtains open and flip the blinds. This woke Jimin quickly, causing him to groan and rub his eyes.

“What time is it?” He grumbled, slowly sitting up and leaning back against the many pillows. You giggled softly, deciding you would play it sweet for now. 

“It’s ten o’clock. Time to get up, baby.” You cooed, sitting beside him and stroking his hair gently. “I prepared you a nice breakfast in bed.” Normally when he went against your wishes you would give him a chance to admit it before confronting him, so now you planned to wait and see if he would say anything.

Jimin smiled, taking the breakfast into his lap. He quickly downed the glass of water and Advil, wanting to rid himself of his hangover as soon as possible. You watched as he ate, complimenting your cooking and thanking you multiple times. This was a bit odd for him; normally he would say thank you once at the end of the meal and that would be it. You knew he felt guilty of his actions, but instead of admitting to it he finished his breakfast and walked off to take a morning shower. You couldn’t help but feel disappointed, expecting him to fess up if you acted sweet to him. It was clear that you were going to have to give him a harsher punishment now.

You spent the entire day with Jimin, making him believe you had no idea of what had gone on in the club last night. Over the course of the day you noticed that he started acting more and more normal and as if his guilt was wearing off. It was 9:00 PM now and the two of you were sat on the couch watching whatever came on the television. You smiled and moved to your feet, slowly making your way to the boy and straddling his lap. He looked up at you, eyebrows raised as his hands made their way to your hips. 

“What a-are you doing?” He asked, voice gentle as you played with his hair. You didn’t say anything and your lips connected to his, the two of you instantly moving them in perfect sync. You hummed as his hands started to travel up your shirt, but you grabbed his wrists and pinned them on the couch behind his head. 

“No touching.” You instructed and he nodded slowly, watching as you stood. “Follow me.” You told him, your voice stern. Jimin gulped and obeyed, following you to the bedroom. A smirk played on your lips as you scanned him, making him even more nervous. He had noticed your attitude change completely and now he knew you were aware of what he did. He shifted on his feet, waiting for you to say something and break the silence. “Are you going to tell me about your time last night?” You asked, but you received no response. “Let me rephrase. Tell me about your time last night with that girl. How was it?” Your arms were crossed and your face was most likely red. If you were a cartoon you would have smoke blowing out of your ears.

“I don’t-” he stopped himself, realizing that he would only make things worse if he denied it. “How did you find out?” He asked and you repeated the question you had posed to him. You could see the fear in his eyes, small tears forming but he refused to let them spill. He had always been one to be fearful of your punishments, even though the majority of times they weren’t too harsh. This time he knew it would be a harsh punishment and this upset him to the point where he wanted to cry. He was a bit of an emotional one, but you liked it. “It wasn’t go-od.” He stuttered out, looking down at his feet. “I was d-drunk and I… I didn’t want it.” He said before you told him to look up at you.

“So what you’re saying is that you were forced to grind on her?” You asked and he shook his head. “Speak up.” You told him and a small ‘no’ escaped his lips. “Louder, baby. I need to hear you loud and clear.”

“N-No, mommy. I wasn’t forced.” He said, sniffling softly as he wiped his eyes with his thumbs. He continued making eye contact with you, knowing if he broke it you would just tell him to look at you again. You hummed softly, circling him as you looked him up and down.

“Strip.” You ordered as you came to his right side, your hand resting on his lower back. “And put on those panties you know I love so much.” You whispered into his ear, a small smiling forming. He nodded and obeyed, stripping down and going to the drawer that was specifically for any lingerie sets you loved seeing him in. He pulled out a pair of pink, lacey panties and slipped into them. You smiled as you admired the way they looked against his tan skin. “So beautiful” you whispered and his cheeks became a light crimson color.

He stood before you in just his panties, his cock adjusted to the side so it would stay in them. “You’ve really disappointed me, Jimin. Not only did you disobey me, but you also refused to tell me about it. Now what am I going to do with you?” He whimpered softly at your words, feeling even more upset now that you had been open with how disappointed you were. You began circling him again, cocking a brow as you looked him over. “Maybe I should invite those boys you were with so they can watch you play with yourself.” You suggested, knowing that at an earlier time you had punished him by having him masturbate before Namjoon. “Or maybe I can pull out that riding crop you love.” You teased, knowing that he hated being spanked by the riding crop. “Or… We can do both.” You hummed, raising a brow. “How would you like to have your little friends watch your punishment right beside you? Or if you feel more comfortable we can record it and then play it for them on the flat screen downstairs.”

“Whatever you think is best, mommy.” He responded, knowing that was the best response he could give. He thought about how embarrassing it would be to have his friends watch him masturbate and get spanked. He certainly would love the attention, but it would end up backfiring if the boys teased him for it later on. Although he knew he would probably get teased, he would consent to it if that’s the punishment you chose.

“I think we’ll just invite them over now.” You said, handing Jimin his phone. “Call them one by one and tell them you’ve been a bad boy and that I want them to come over so they can watch you get punished. Start with Jungkook because he is the one who posted the videos of you and that girl” you instructed. He, of course, obeyed your every command and quickly dialed Jungkook’s number. “Put it on speaker.” He did as told and the two of you listened.

The phone rang three times before Jungkook finally answered letting out a loud ‘hey, what’s up Jimmie’ into his microphone. Jimin took a shaky breath before he started to speak. “I-I’ve been a… a bad boy.” He said, his face burning as he spoke. He could hear Jungkook clear his throat, obviously confused.

“What do you mean? Is this about last night?” He asked, voice laced with confusion as he let out a chuckle. “Is your girl with you? Did she see my story?” He was laughing now and Jimin sat quietly until he stopped. “Uh… anyways-” Jimin quickly cut him off when he noticed you give him a stern look, telling him to get on with it.

“U-Um… She wants you to come over-” Jimin cleared his throat in an attempt to get his voice to stop shaking “so you can watch me get punished.” The two boys went silent, neither one of them knowing what to say. It was rather awkward and although the silence only last a few moments, it felt like forever. “So is that a yes or a no?” Jimin asked, burying his face into his free hand. He couldn’t help but feel extremely embarrassed, regretting this decision already.

“I just don’t understand what’s going on…” Jungkook said as he tried to place the pieces together. “Can I get an explanation of what you meant by ‘bad boy’ and ‘punished’ because i don’t get it.” Jimin almost groaned at how vanilla the boy sounded, but you gave him another look that told him to explain.

Jimin ran a hand through his hair, pulling on it gently when he reached the ends. “When I grinded on that girl I broke mommy’s rule and disobeyed her.” He said, clarifying his first statement. “My punishment is u-um… playing with myself and getting spanked… in front of my friends” he explained slowly, closing his eyes and exhaling softly.

“Let me get this right, hyung. You want me to come to your house and watch you receive a spanking from your girlfriend?” He asked, chuckling softly. “Is this some new thing you two are into?” Jimin grunted in response, rolling his eyes. “Are Yoongi and the others coming too?” Jimin mumbled a quiet ‘yes’ and Jungkook hummed softly. “I guess I’m in. I’ll be there in fifteen.”

One by one the boys started to arrive. Jungkook first, then Namjoon followed by Jin, Taehyung, Yoongi and finally Hoseok. You let Jimin lead them all to the bedroom as they all arrived. On the end of the bed laid a riding crop, a paddle, a pair of leather handcuffs, and a silver butt plug that had a pink gem on the end. When they were all gathered you instructed Jimin to lie on the bed for all of you to see. Namjoon chuckled to himself, clearly remembering the last time he had gone through this. The boys stood at the opposite end of the room from Jimin, watching as his fingers lightly grazed over his clothed cock. It twitched slightly, becoming erect just by that faint touch.

“Insert the plug, Jimin.” You told him, and he nodded. He bit his lip nervously, his eyes looking at all of the boys as they took seats on the couch and padded chairs that were in the master bedroom. They watched intently, their eyes trained on where Jimin’s hands worked at peeling off his panties. He reached over, taking the butt plug and spreading his legs so everyone could see. He inserted it slowly, letting out a soft whimper as he did so. You smiled, enjoying the clear view of the pink gem shining in replace of his hole. His hands ghosted over his inner thighs slowly before he reached to the nightstand and retrieved the bottle of lotion he was going to use as lube. They had run out of the real stuff because of how often they used it. He exhaled slowly, squirting some lotion into the palms of his hands. He wrapped his dominant hand around the base of his cock, his other fiddling with his balls gently. He whimpered as he tugged at them lightly and rubbed his hand over his shaft slowly, lathering it in lotion. His thumb teased his slit slowly and he let out a girlish moan, his toes curling around the thin sheets. He suddenly remembered you had told him to make eye contact and his eyes drifted to Jungkook. He could feel his face redden again as he noticed Jungkook make direct eye contact with him, clearly not bothered by the situation at all. He kept the eye contact and he teased his tip, his thumb digging into the slit more before he began pumping himself slowly, gripping his member gingerly. His touch was delicate, but it was enough for his cock to fully harden in his hand. 

His eyes traveled to Namjoon, making eye contact with him as he worked his hand slowly at first, but gradually gained momentum. Jimin’s back arched slightly as his grip tightened, his member warm in his hand as he moved his hand at a quick speed. He used his hands skillfully, one hand toying with his balls while the other tugged at and rubbed his dick in all the right ways. He felt like he was in paradise with all eyes on him as he received all the pleasure and let out small moans and whines. He couldn’t explain why he loved it so much when people watched, and now that he realized his friends didn’t mind he felt more comfortable and less embarrassed. Even though his cheeks burned brightly, his eyes trailed over Taehyung.

He could see the very visible erection protruding through his pants, and eventually his eyes traveled up and he looked to his. Taehyung shifted in his seat a bit, his hand pulling at his pants where his erection was; as if he wanted to remove some of the pressure. His eyes moved from Jimin’s hands to his eyes and suddenly their eyes locked and this time it was Taehyung whose face flushed. Jimin licked his lips slowly as they formed a small smirk, his back arching slowly as he felt the precum release from his cock. His moans became louder as he went on and he could feel his orgasm coming.

“M-Mommy…” He moaned out, legs shaking as he moved his hand quicker. “I-I’m gonna-” He was cut off when a loud moan exited his lips, his release coming quickly. The euphoria of his orgasm left him wanting more, even if his hand was tired. He knew it wasn’t over, though, considering he still has his spanking coming. He panted softly, chest heaving as his eyes closed. 

You approached him slowly and sat beside him, stroking his hair slowly. “Good boy, Jimin. Mommy’s very proud of her boy.” You hummed, smiling as you pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead. “Get ready for the next stage, baby. Go clean up.” You told him and he instantly stood, leaving to go to the bathroom. You hummed softly, scanning the boys that were sat with obvious erections. Jungkook opened his mouth to speak but you were quick to cut him off.

“Paddle or riding crop?” You asked as you picked up both tools, cocking a brow as you waited for their answers. You heard a few soft voices say ‘riding crop’ and a couple say ‘paddle.’ Jungkook would have to be the tie breaker. You stood before him, handing them over. Jimin returned, mouth parted slightly when he realized what was happening.  
“I don’t know which one to choose.” Jungkook said, looking at both of the items in his hands. He hummed softly in thought, looking to Jimin. The smaller boy shrugged, knowing that if he said anything he would get the opposite because it was supposed to be punishment. 

“Jimin, would you mind if Jungkook tried both of these out to test which reaction he prefers?” You asked, turning to face him. He knew he had the option to say no, but if he was being honestly he didn’t mind it at all. He shook his head and you smiled. “Jungkook, would you like to test them out?” You asked and he was quick to say yes. You told Jimin to bend over the edge of the bed and he complied, putting the butt plug back in their box before his ass was at easy access for Jungkook. “You get one hit with each item, so focus more on the reaction. Don’t hold back, he prefers it rough. Start with the paddle and begin when you like.” Your voice was stern and Jungkook let the information process in his head. He lied the riding crop on the bed and held the paddle tight.

When he was ready he brought his hand back, smacking the boy’s arse roughly. Jimin’s body moved forward slightly as he let out a loud whine, his hands fisting the sheets beneath him. He let out a soft breath, eyes closing as he relaxed again. Jungkook set the paddle down and picked up the riding crop, getting ready to use it. He brought his hand back again and slapped his arse again. His body lurched forward and a whimper that became a moan escaped his lips. “Shit.” He breathed out and he bit his lip gently.

“Pick one.” You instructed and Jungkook handed you the riding crop, smiling as he returned to his seat. You replaced him, rubbing Jimin’s cheeks with your hand in order to calm him. “You’re doing great, baby. Just this last punishment and I’ll reward you for being such a good boy” you cooed, smiling as he looked back at you with a small smile. “You know how this works but I’ll explain for the boys. Each cheek gets two rounds with five consecutive smacks per round. Count out loud, if you forget a number or lose track I will start from the very beginning even if we made it to the second cheek.” 

You made sure he was ready before you tightened your grip on the riding crop’s handle. “Round one.” Jimin said, indicating that you were able to start. You brought your hand back before you slapped his right cheek. Slap. “One.” Slap. “Two.” Slap. “Three.” Slap. “Four.” Slap. “Five”. He moaned softly after the last slap, his right cheek already becoming a bright pink after being hit repetitively. You praised him, letting him know how much of a good boy he was being. “Round two.” Jimin said, his voice shaking slightly. Slap. “Six.” His voice faltered slightly but he didn’t have much time to recover. Slap. He hesitated slightly as if he lost count, but right before you could restart he responded with a quick “Seven.” Slap. “E-Eight.” Slap. “Nine.” Slap. “Te-en.” He whined, gripping the sheets tight as you rubbed his red cheek. You didn’t hold back, each slap harder than the next just as he liked it.

“Ready for the next cheek, baby?” You asked and Jimin nodded. You could tell he was having fun with this, but he also wanted to get it over with because his right cheek was aching. You rubbed his left cheek with the crop gently before you pulled your arm back and got ready.

“Round one.” Slap. “O-One.” His voice cracked and small teared gather in his eyes but didn’t spill. Slap. “T-Two.” Slap. “Three.” He tried to strengthen his voice, but he could tell it was still weak. Slap. “Four.” He was whining now, hands covering his eyes as he attempted to pretend the other boys weren’t watching. He wasn’t embarrassed while he was pleasuring himself, but now it was the real punishment and he didn’t want his friends to see him cry like he normally did. Slap. “Five.” You praised him again, making sure he realized he would definitely be rewarded after you were finished. “Round two.” Slap. “Six.” Slap. “Se-ven.” His tears spilled now, his hand moving to hold onto the sheets once again for support. He whined softly as he felt the next slap. “Eight.” And another. “N-Nine.” He whimpered, glad that it was almost over. Slap. “Ten.” He cried out as you rubbed his left cheek with your hand gently. You kneeled, pressing soft kisses to his bright red and sensitive skin. 

“You’re such a good boy, baby. Mommy’s going to give you such a good reward when the boys go home.” You hummed, allowing him to turn around and look at you. You thanked his friends for coming and they soon left. You told Jimin to lie on the bed and he listened, sprawling out for you as you moved so you were straddling his hips. “What do you want mommy to do? She’ll do anything for her good boy.” You hummed as you leaned down and pressed soft kisses to his jaw and neck. Your hands rubbed his sides slowly, his resting on your thighs. He thought for a moment, allowing you to leave a trail of small hickeys down his neck as you waited for his response. 

“P-Please ride my cock, mommy.” He whined out, his hands moving to your hair as you trailed your kisses down his chest. “That’s a-all I want.” He added, looking up at you as you sat up and smiled. You reached over into the nightstand, pulling out a condom and tearing the package open with your teeth. You rolled it onto his cock slowly, watching as he fully hardened in your hand and moaned softly. 

“Of course, baby. I’ll do whatever you’d like.” You giggled before you positioned yourself over his protected dick. You reached between his legs, holding his base as you sunk down on him slowly. You let out a soft moan, your head falling back as you moved your hands to holding onto his thighs. “You fill me up so good, Jimin.” You moaned, feeling his hands grip your thighs tighter as you began bouncing. He groaned, watching you as you moved slowly and your mouth hung open.

Your moans came out in a string as you moved up and down his shaft, picking up speed as you gained more strength. You angled yourself perfectly, feeling the tip of his dick hit your g-spot with every thrust. Your moans grew louder as you bounced quickly. You smiled as you took one of Jimin’s hands in yours, your fingers lacing and your moans did as well. You grew lazy as the time went on, but your hand still gripped Jimin’s as you continued your motions, grinding into his hips each time you moved down on him.

“Shit, Jimin,” you whined, your chest pressing against his as you leaned down for a passionate kiss. Your lips moved in perfect sync and Jimin slowly slipped his tongue past yours and into your mouth. You moaned into the kiss, your tongues wrapping together as you lazily bounced on his dick. “I’m close, baby.” You moaned as you broke the kiss and moved to kiss his neck. Jimin nodded, gripping your hip with his free hand. He thrusted up into you, earning him plenty of loud moans and whines. 

Your breath hitched as you reached your high and suddenly a string of profanities, whines, and Jimin’s name escaped your lips. You practically collapsed into him, gripping his bicep as he continued thrusting into you. You whined, closing your eyes as he continued hitting your g-spot. “Sh-it, m-mommy!” He cried out as he spilled into the condom, his eyes rolling back from the overwhelming pleasure. He panted heavily, thrusts slowing to a stop. You couldn’t bring yourself to move, so you lied there for a few moments.

“You’re amazing, my love.” You whispered to him, smiling as you kissed his lips. He returned the smile and squeezed your hand gently, your fingers still laced together. You eventually pulled off and stood, allowing Jimin to removed the condom and tie it. You left the room and he tossed the used condom into the trash, waiting for you to return. You cleaned yourself up before bringing him a warm washcloth. You cleaned him off, threw it into the hamper, and then lied beside him. He curled into you, head resting on your chest as you played with his hair. “You’re such a good boy, Jimin.” You cooed to him and he smiled to himself.

“I love you.” He whispered and you giggled softly before you returned the statement. The two of you lied there in silence, eventually falling asleep with your legs tangled and your breaths coming at the same pace.


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night before was probably one of the most embarrassing nights of Jimin’s life. Scratch that, it was the most embarrassing night of Jimin’s life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't really planning to do a second part to this but someone requested Jimin being teased so here's an epilogue :)

Jimin sighed as he sat in his car, making sure it was parked and turned off. He leaned his forehead against the top of the steering wheel, banging his head against it gently. He didn’t even know why he agreed to hangout with them in the first place, especially after the events that occurred the night before. Being in the moment was bliss; he absolutely adored attention. But now that the night was over and he had to face them again, he was full of nerves. Luckily for him when Namjoon had watched the first time he didn’t say a word to anyone else. He didn’t ask questions, he just accepted it and moved on. That’s why you chose him. You wanted to punish him that time, but not leave him embarrassed for an extended amount of time. Now that all of them had watched him it would be a different story. They were sure to tease him and it would probably last days. He wasn’t sure if he should go in and act like nothing happened or if he should address it and then move on.

That morning he had told you where he was going and tried to quickly get ready. It was a bit difficult, his arse still pink from the night before. He knew it would go away soon, but he could still feel the stinging sensation of the riding crop each time he sat down or simply touched his cheeks. That being said, his shower was quite a long one with a lot of flinching away from water. You had requested he wore a pair of panties, wanting to reward him again if he behaved while spending time with his friends. He obliged, putting on a pair of light blue panties with pink bows on the sides. He felt the prettiest in this pair and wore them whenever he knew he was receiving an award. He felt that they looked the best against his natural melanin, which only made him feel more confident. He struggled to pull his pants on, but still managed to quickly dress himself. It was a long morning, but eventually he had ended up outside of Yoongi’s home.

After a while of pondering, which now made him a half hour late, he decided that pretending it never happened would be the better decision. If he was the first one to mention it, the teasing wouldn’t be put to an end. There was also the chance that they wouldn’t say anything and maybe then he would get off free. He grunted to himself, opening his car door and shutting it with ease. He ran a hand through his hair, pushing it off his face even though it quickly fell back into place. He let out another grunt and made his way to Yoongi’s door, taking in a deep breath and exhaling slowly. He had to emotionally prepare himself for the mess that was about to happen. He knocked on the door gently, taking a small step back and almost instantly looking to his feet.

The door opened quickly and when he looked up Yoongi was standing before him. He plastered his best fake smile onto his face and said, “Morning, hyung!” His voice was probably too cheerful, but he was trying to cover up the fact that his heartrate was quicker than usual and his breathing was uneven. Yoongi looked the boy over, his own cheeks growing pink as he remembered what he had witnessed. He would probably never be able to see the boy the same again, but he pushed the thought aside and let him in. Jimin looked around, just as he usually did when he entered someone else’s home. He kicked his shoes off by the door, setting them beside everyone else’s before he brought his hand up and scratched the back of his neck nervously. “Uh… Where is everyone else?” He asked, feeling his face growing warmer with each second that passed.

Yoongi nodded his head toward the door leading to the living room. “They’re all in there.” He said, turning and motioning for him to follow. Jimin noticed that things seemed off but he couldn’t tell if they had come up with some sort of scheme to embarrass him further, or if it was because now he was going to be seen differently. The thing was, before that night everyone knew that Jimin was submissive. That was obvious, but they didn’t realize he called his girlfriend mommy and got punishments if he didn’t something wrong. They had heard Jimin say he was scolded for going against her wishes, but Jimin never spoke of actual punishments. He complained about his girlfriend ‘really letting him have it’ if he did something bad, but they didn’t realize ‘letting him have it’ meant spanking and butt plugs.

With slight hesitation, Jimin followed Yoongi into the living room and found the other five boys taking up the spots on the couches. Jin and Jungkook were on the loveseat while Namjoon, Hoseok and Taehyung were on the couch. Yoongi squeezed between Jin and Jungkook, his arms hooking around the two of them as he leaned back into the cushions. Jimin’s nose scrunched up as he realized he would either have to sit on the floor or he would have to plop himself down on someone’s lap. As if reading his mind, Namjoon motioned for him to sit on his lap. Normally this wouldn’t be weird for him; he sat on their laps all the time when there was no room for him. This time he couldn’t help but feel uncomfortable, but nevertheless he took his seat on his hyung’s lap and leaned back into him.

“Jimin, hyung, you seem a bit too content over there. Should we tell your girlfriend you’re misbehaving?” Jungkook teased, making Jimin’s face practically glow red. His hands instinctively came up to cover his face, but when he realized it wasn’t enough he hid it in Namjoon’s chest. He could feel the man’s chest heave as he laughed, his arms casually resting around the smaller boy so he would stop slipping down his lap. 

Hoseok joined the laughter, a small smirk playing on his lips as he nudged Jimin’s knee. “I think we should. Last night may not have been enough to teach him better.” This earned a laugh from the rest of the boys. Jimin couldn’t help but laugh as well, pulling back from Namjoon as he pushed his hair off his face, holding it there for a moment before he let go and hid his face in his sweater paws. His face was hot, burning with both embarrassment and regret. Although their teasing was funny, he couldn’t help but want to shrink into himself and disappear.

“Maybe we shouldn’t, I think that’s what he wants.” Yoongi chimed in, making Jimin’s jaw drop slightly. 

“I do no-” He was quickly cut off when Taehyung decided to join the fun as well.

“Is that what you two are into these days? I would have never guessed you were a masochist.” He said, cocking a brow. The other boys nodded and hummed in agreement. Jimin looked between the members, realizing they actually expected him to answer the questions they had for him.

“I came here to watch a movie and instead I’m getting this slander?” Jimin grunted, but they still looked at him expectantly. “What do you want me to say? You saw what you saw and I was into it. I love being spanked and having the attention of others on me while it happens, big deal. Can we start the movie?” He knew he was being a bit bold, but he was overwhelmed and couldn’t really help it.

Jungkook couldn’t help but laugh, unable to take Jimin seriously in this situation. “Every time you play with yourself do you contemplate calling one of us to come and watch?” He asked, watching as Jimin brought his hands up to hide his face again. He rubbed his face, trying to stop himself from being so embarrassed.

“Actually one of her rules prohibits me from touching myself without permission.” Jimin said, earning a jaw drop from all of them. He bit his lip gently, waiting for one of them to say something. He moved an arm so it was around Namjoon’s shoulders, and he hoisted himself up more as he felt himself start to slip again.

“You mean to tell me she has actual rules? And one stops you from enjoying one of the greatest things in life?” Namjoon asked, looking down at him. It was as if he couldn’t believe his ears and needed it to be repeated multiple times before he could finally understand. Jimin nodded, confirming what Namjoon thought he misheard. “Does she pick and choose what you wear as well?” Jimin hit his shoulder gently, but laughed afterward.

“Well sometimes she tells me to wear certain p-” he cleared his throat “underwear.” He finished, his cheeks becoming pink again. He looked everywhere but at the others, not wanting to see their facial expressions. They went from teasing him to asking genuine questions which embarrassed him even more.

“Were you about to say panties?” Yoongi asked, a smirk forming. “Are you wearing them now? Can we see?” The boys were all laughing now as Namjoon went for Jimin’s belt, the smaller boy squealing. He grabbed his wrists and struggled to pull his hands away, Namjoon being stronger than him. 

“No, no, no!” He squeaked, but Namjoon was quick to undo his belt and unbutton his jeans. “Hyung!” The zipper came undone on it’s own and before Jimin could pull it up all the boys received a peak at his lacy panties. He let out an exasperated sigh, quickly buttoning his pants and looping his belt again. “Happy now?” He whined, going to stand but Namjoon pulled him back down, comfortable with the warmth Jimin radiated.

“That whine sounded just like the ones from last night.” Taehyung commented, and soon he was mimicking Jimin’s moans. “Mommy!” He whined, making exaggerated facial expressions. The boys laughed, Jungkook clapping and grabbing the fabric of Yoongi’s sweater as he practically lost it.   
“Harder, please!” Jungkook whined, mimicking Jimin’s voice. “Make me bleed, mommy!” They were just making phrases up now, but they still laughed and imitated the way Jimin sounded while moaning. Jimin groaned, face hidden in Namjoon’s chest again. When the laughter died down he showed his face, hoping it would cool off. 

“Anyway, we saw you fully naked with a plug up there. Showing your panties isn’t that bad.” Jin said with a chuckle. He reached for the remote and tossed it to Hoseok. “Lets watch the movie now, I think Jimin’s had enough.” The others nodded in agreement and Jimin sighed in relief, glad that he wouldn’t be bothered. He settled himself in Namjoon’s lap, turning so he could see the television screen. 

The movie started and soon everyone was fully focused on that, rather than the events from the night before. It was almost as if it never happened in the first place and Jimin felt comfortable, his mind at ease. It was only halfway into the movie before a sex scene came on and Jungkook said, “that girl sounds just like Jimin” and the teasing started all over again.


End file.
